Loving You
by Alligator Sky711
Summary: On a stormy night, two certain twins shared a secret that began a chain of certain events.
1. Chapter 1

**So, if any of you are confused because you've read this story before on another account, she has given me the honor of re updating it, and continuing it :)**

**Storm**

"I hate thunderstorms, don't you?" asked a sixteen year old Len Kagamine. He was under the sheets with his twin sister Rin. She giggled and took hold of his hands.

"Not when I'm with you." she wisped into his hands. He smiled and hugged her briefly before shining the flashlight upwards once more. Len and Rin would always sleep together when a thunderstorm would hit because Len was terrified of them. Although you shouldn't call it sleeping since they just share secrets in the security of each other's arm until the storm passed.

As they got older, they developed feelings for each other more than twins should. He loved her more than a sister, and she loved him more than a brother.

The funny part was, nether knew the others feelings. It remained a painful secret for the both.

"Okay Rin, your turn to tell one." The blond girl blushed and thought for a moment.

"Hmmm. Okay, but you can't tell anyone! I sleep without anything on under my sleep shirt."

Now it was Lens turn to blush as the thought hit him. She was right there. With no underwear on. And he was so close. If only she felt the same way, he thought, he could express his love for her by pleasing her all night.

"Ha-ha, Rin is a pervert~" he sing said. She playfully shoved him away, but he only scooted closer.

"Okay so it's my turn. Ummmmm, I can't think of anything you don't already know."

"Aww, come on? There has to be something. Like um… who you like?" she twiddled her finger together. She hoped with all her heart that he said her and kissed her. He would kiss her like a lover would and they would be together in forbidden loveliness like a dream come true. She didn't care anymore that it was forbidden though. She got over that a year ago.

"Umm, well… she's very beautiful. The loveliest girl I have ever known. With sparkling eyes and soft hair…and a voice that can melt hearts and move mountains."

"Ah- so it's Miku." She said sadly. Ever since they joined Vocaloid, Rin has noticed Len staring at her sometimes. Miku was her friend and all, but it hurt that she would have to watch her best friend and love be together.

"No way!" Len said making a gagging face.

"Huh? How come?" she tried to contain her joy, but slightly failed.

"She eats leeks like they're bananas, I think she has a thing for Mikuo, and she has way, way, WAY too much hair. I mean imagine how long it would take to brush it all out." She smiled and he smiled back his gaze softening. The only thing lightening the darkness was the flashlight, but even in the dim light she looked beautiful. She had smooth skin and glossy light blond hair. Even her aquamarine eyes shined like diamonds in the darkness.

He slightly laughed. He had to do it. Even if she rejects him, she had to know.

"Besides Rin…you're the only girl I love." He waited in silence for her response. For her to reject him and laugh at his expense.

At his words though, Rins heart began to beat like hummingbird wings. _Did he really just say that?_

"Like a sister right?" She had to make sure she wasn't misunderstanding.

"Let's just say… I haven't been afraid of thunderstorms for the past three years."

She almost started crying with happiness. Her love was mutual, not one sided. She looked up to see his eyes were closed and his face a light pink. She only smiled and embraced him tightly as if she let go, he would disappear.

"Len, I love you." was all she said before looking into his widened eyes. They relaxed as he leaned forward towards her face.

"Even if it's a sin, I will always love you. I'll always be here for you." he turned the flashlight off and set it aside so he could hold her back. Even in the darkness, the two teens could see the other perfectly.

They could feel each other's rapid heartbeat. He cupped her chin in his hand and leaned in, planting a small kiss on her lips. The moment they touched, little sparks traveled up and down their bodies. No it wasn't there first kiss, but it was one with actual love. Not one of using, but of pure feelings.

They pulled away and took in a breath, never breaking eye contact. Rin smiled as he brushed away a strand of hair in her face.

"You're truly beautiful." he said touching his forehead to hers. She felt lighter than air at that moment and silently thanked the higher power that started the thunderstorm.

They kissed lightly again and again. Sweet love kisses that sent countless jolts of happiness through them. Even if it was small, they were content with it. She finally had him, and he finally had her. That was all they needed.

They fell asleep in each other's embrace, never noticing the thunderstorm that didn't seem to stop.

**And for the record, this will be a simple, no drama, problem free relationship with fluffy plot lines and steamy love scenes. I just grew tired of all the sad and tragic stories out there, does that make me a bad person ^^? Review, favorite, follow!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good morning my brother!**

That morning, Rin woke up, but kept her eyes closed. The dream she had last night was amazing. She and Len confessed their love to each other… and everything was perfect.

If only it wasn't a dream she thought. Life is so cruel.

Suddenly though, she felt a gentle blowing on her face. She noticed there was another person in her bed. She opened her eyes, and was face to face with her brother. He was still sleeping, but his steady breathing blew on to her face. She felt her whole body heat up instantly.

He was right there next to her. It wasn't a dream! It was real! He really loved her…

She giggled a girlish giggle, and admired her brother. His long hair, which was usually tied up, was framing his perfect face. He breathed so cutely too, she watched him for a while.

She snuggled closer to his form and brought their faces so close, the tips of their noses touched.

She leaned in, still with her eyes closed, and kissed him softly on the lips. She savored the feeling for a moment before pulling back. Suddenly though, she felt two arms grab her shoulders and a pair of lips melted into hers.

She opened them to find identical aqua ones staring back at her. She broke the kiss and turned bright pink. He only thought it made her look cuter though.

"Len! You were awake?"

"Aww, Rin you're so cute in the morning~" he smiled and kissed her again.

She didn't protest this time, and closed her eyes once more. He lightly licked her bottom lip, and she opened immediately, longing to be able to deepen the kiss. She had been waiting for the longest of time, and now that she finally had him, she wanted his everything.

They explored every part of each other's mouth. Every time they touched tongues, pleasure filled their bodies. Rin started to feel a tingling sensation from her lower region. Like it needed to be touched. She felt it start growing hotter and hotter.

"Ahhh..." she let out a high pitched moan.

Len smiled into the kiss, and pulled away to look at a very pink Rin.

"Was that a moan?" he teased. She only covered her mouth and turned hotter. He chuckled before pushing her down so he was on top.

"I never thought I'd get the pleasure of making my cute sister moan like that~" he cradled her chin, and went in for an opened mouthed kiss. She closed her eyes again, but couldn't ignore the growing bulk that was now lying against her thigh.

It only made her feel hotter down there. She now couldn't help but moan into the kiss again and again, making his erection grow harder and harder.

He kissed her more intensely, so that they both now were letting small noises escape through their kisses. Rin's feeling had also become more intense, and she felt something building up. It felt so good, like a tingling in her cavern even though nothing was there.

She thought of Len and her together like they were now, but he was naked and he was inside her.

"_Ah Rin. You feel so good."_

"_Len…I'm gonna…ah… come,"_

"_Rin…"_

"_Len…"_

She arched her back suddenly and griped onto Lens back.

"Ahhh!" she moaned out loudly and started griping onto the sheets and along with Len's back. After a few seconds she relaxed, and came back to her senses. _Did I just… no way_! _There's no way I could orgasm from just kissing_, Rin thought. Len had stopped by this point and felt his dick twitch with excitement. Then he thought…

"What just happened Rin?"

She looked up at him with a faint blush on her face before sitting up, and stopping abruptly. Len had just touched her vagina, to find it was very wet and hot.

"Did you just…" he asked. She blushed and nodded her head slowly. At this point, Len was extremely turned on. He couldn't help but keep his hand in the same spot.

"From just kissing? I must be really good… just kidding. That's really hot you know." He said smirking as he started rubbing her soaking hot spot.

"Ah- Len…" she let out a small gasp before griping the bed sheets tighter. He slowly rubbed her clit in a circular motion, making her feet convulse in pure pleasure. Just as he was about to insert a finger…

"Rin! Get up, I'm making waffles!" said a man with blue hair. As soon as the door opened, Rin had hastily brought the comforter up to cover herself, while Len dove under the sheets, lying his head on her soft stomach.

"Oh good morning Kaito." She said trying not to look suspicious. This was hard considering she was all sweaty and pink.

"Good morning. Now hurry up! Wake up your brother please; I don't like seeing him in the mornings. See you down stairs." Kaito left the room and Rin let out a sigh of relief. Len smiled as he gently kissed his sister's stomach. She squeaked in surprise and lifted the cover up looking mad. Len knew she was pretending though. He climbed up near her, and kissed her on the lips.

"Love you Rin." He said smiling.

"Love you more Len." She said snuggling her face in his warm neck.

"Love you the most." He kissed her head, and hugged her close.

**A/N: yes, you can in fact have an orgasm from kissing XD great fact huh? Don't believe me, Google that shit! Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Days of loving you**

"Mph…"

"Ahhh…"

Rin moaned into the hot make out session as Len began running his hands up and down her stomach, each time getting farther and farther down. Rin wrapped her leg around Len, causing him to press against her harder. She felt the growing mass in his pants rub against her inner thigh as he stated to leave wet kisses down her neck. He stopped at one point of interest, and began licking over it, sending jolts of pleasure though Rin.

"Ahh..."Rin moaned as he started sucking her neck slowly. Just below her ear was Rins sweet spot, which Len knew all too well.

"Len! Rin! Where are you two?" Miku yelled from outside the closet.

Rin jolted into reality and Len looked at her slightly worried. She put her finger to her mouth in a silent way to say stay quite. He smiled back at her and did the same.

"Geez, why do I always have to look for them?" Miku sighed as she left the hallway. Rin covered her mouth to stop from laughing as Len did the same. They met eyes and all the passion from before filled into them again. This time though, it was Rin to go for Lens neck. He wasn't the only one that knew the others sweet spot.

"Haaa…Rin"

The next days passed as always. The other vocaloids just went along with their daily lives as normal. Meiko drank irresponsibly, Gakupo was busy endorsing hair products, Miku tried endlessly to impress Mikuo who only acted oblivious at her antics, and Kaito just… well he was just calm and sensible Kaito.

No one seemed to notice the twins holding each other's hands more often, or how they disappeared without reason. At these times, they would go to secret hiding spots to make out passionately. If anyone would have happened to pass the closet next to the laundry room, they would hear soft moans, sucking noises, and giggling. Luckily for Rin and Len, no one passed by, and they were content with their secret kissing. Soon though, it wasn't enough…and a summer vacation to the beach seemed to make them both realizes this.

"Rin, I'm taking a shower first!" Len ran into the bathroom in their suit as Rin ran hopelessly behind. Two people to each suit. Kaito with Gakupo (though Gakupo insisted Luka), Meiko with Luka, Miku with Mikuo, and Rin with Len.

After playing at the beach all afternoon, they were both covered in sand. "Len! Please?" she wined sounding defeated. Len just chuckled from behind the door and cracked it to see his sister pouting cutely.

"Aww, don't make that face. You'll make me feel bad."

"You should."

"Okay, okay you can go first if you want, but there is one condition."

"What?" Len smiled at Rins cluelessness and opened the door for her to enter.

"Whoever takes their clothes off the fastest wins!" Rin immediately started taking her shirt off while Len just stood back and watched his plan unfold into view. It wasn't until she was about to take her panties off she noticed Len was still completely dressed.

"Len…?" she blushed as she covered her breasts and faced him. He gazed at his beautiful sister's body and took a step towards her.

"Rin…you know I love you right?" she looked confused, but smiled.

"Of Corse."

"Just being with you every day is a gift for me, but lately…I've had to resist touching you in ways for such a long time, and it's been driving me crazy."

"I understand how you feel." she said smiling a coy smile as her thoughts produced countless memories of her dreaming of him doing such things to her. Touching her in ways they shouldn't, causing her to go mad with pleasure. Her being able to run her hands seductively on his body as much as she'd like.

He smiled perversely and walked closer to her.

"…Rin your so cute." she only blushed harder while he took off his shirt reveling his chest. Rin couldn't help but stare at him. He was much more developed since they joined Vocaloid, but still was rather slim. His muscle tone showed though, making Rin want to reach out and touch every part of him. He smirked and brought her closer to him, their warm bodies touching ever so lightly; it made Rin mad with want.

He backed her against the wall, which Rin was happy to be backed against. She was still covering her breasts, so Len grabbed her wrists and removed them.

"Ah!" she yelped with surprise as her wrists were pinned to the wall. He smirked and watched as her face turned pink. Not from embarrassment though. She trusted Len, and knew she should never be embarrassed in front of him. No, she turned pink from the anticipation of what was about to come.

They finally had each other. All night.


	4. Chapter 4

Night fever

Len turned his attention from Rin down to her breasts. They were a lot bigger than a year ago. She must already be a B, Len thought. He kissed her jaw and started to travel downward, slowly kissing her neck, and gently nibbling her earlobe.

"Nnngh…" Rin whined in pleasure. Hearing her only got Lens hormones raging faster. He licked from her collar bone to her jaw, and down again enjoying the sounds Rin made. He did it once more, but this time, he went down further and gently kissed the top of Rin's breast. She let out a gasp, but didn't make a move to stop him so he lowered his head. He hesitated a little before planting a gentle kiss on her nipple, sending shivers up her spine. Opening his mouth, he rolled his tongue over the hardening nub in a circular motion, gently sucking every now and then.

"Ah…"Rin moaned. He looked up at her and smiled at her flustered face before doing the same treatment to the other one. This time though, nipping at it ever so teasingly, it made Rin ache for more. He pulled away leaving a trail of saliva. As soon as he lifted his head, Rin caressed his head on either side, and began exploring his mouth with her tongue. He got into it quickly, and began massaging her breasts, rubbing his thumb over the tip repeatedly. He pulled away from her face.

"Rin…let's take this to the bed." she nodded and he kissed her quickly before picking her up bridal style, and carrying her to the bed. He was surprised by how light she was. He set her on the bed gently, with him on top of her.

They went into a passionate lip lock, and lightly slid their hands up and down each other's bare sides. Lens hand snaked down, and lightly rubbed her inner thighs, making Rin feel hot inside. He got up and looked at her lustfully as he continued his strokes, each time getting closer to her warm center. Her breath quickened as she felt fingers slide over her covered center. She was wearing her favorite white lacy panties, but it didn't help her current state.

"Aww Rin, you're so wet I can feel it through your underwear." He began rubbing over her clit with slight force. She let out a moan, and instantly tried to stop herself, but wasn't doing a good job.

"Let me hear you…"he pressed harder this time, and began rubbing her clit in circles. She blushed hard, and grabbed onto the sheets. Slowly, he pulled the lacy material down, and off her waist, tossing it to the floor. He admired her beauty. Even in the dim light, he could see clearly enough. Her face was a faint pink, her breasts perfectly perky, and her slim waist looked smoother than porcelain. Lower though her vagina, which was waxed regularly, was glistening with her juices. He flashed a smile, and leaned down to kiss her stomach.

He continued rubbing her clit. Slow at first, but then faster and faster until her feet were convulsing like crazy, and she couldn't help but scream in pleasure. He smirked and inserted one finger into her opening, then adding another. He moved them in a come hither motion, hitting a spot of nerves inside her she didn't even know she could feel.

"Ahh...nggg…" she moaned, trying to keep her voice down. He tried to insert a third finger, but couldn't. She's so tight, he thought. His now hard member only grew larger as he thought of it. He started pumping his digits in and out of her. Fast.

"Ah…haaa…" she squeezed her eyes closed and grabbed the sheets so tightly, her knuckle turned white. He only continued pumping in and out, and started massaging her clit again with his thumb. She couldn't handle it anymore. The intensity kept growing and growing. The once hot feeling was now blazing. Something seemed to tighten, and a familiar feeling rushed through her.

"Ahh…LEN!" she screamed in ecstasy. She threw her head back, and could only see stars. It soon faded though, and she came back to reality. Hot, excited, and sensitive with her horny brother on top of her. No, her lover. He smirked as he pulled his hand out, wiping it on the sheets.

He was about to lean in to kiss her again when he felt a gritty feeling in his mouth. He made a weird face and soon Rin noticed a similar feeling. She felt her tongue to find little grains of sand covering it. Len got an embarrassed look once he realized his mouth was covered in sand and he smiled awkwardly in the dim light.

"Hehe…looks like we forgot we were covered in sand…" He said getting off Rin. She nodded and shifted uncomfortably.

"Guess we got carried away…" she said softly. He shrugged apologetically and motioned to the shower which was still running.

"Want to go together?" she smiled and nodded in agreement. Afterwards, they slept gripping onto each other tightly, too tired to begin their antics again.

**A/N: I feel bad for Len…every time he's about to get some action, something causes them to stop! Oh well, looks like we'll have some of that in the next chapter ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ever wake up in the middle of the night with the urge to write smut? If you're wondering were exactly they are, or what it looks like (if it matters) there's a link at the bottom. And finally! Len gets some action XD **

**(Btw, I wrote this from Len's POV because…you'll see)**

"Len, don't leave me yet…" Rin grabbed onto the back of my shirt and held me in place. We had just gotten back from a day at the beach together, and I finally felt sand free. She looked at me with pleading eyes and I sat back down on the bed. I looked outside the window and saw the magnificent sunset. The sky was orange and just beyond the horizon a deep purple.

"Rin, you know I promised Kaito and Gakupo one last night together before we leave. Besides, I've spent the past two weeks with no one but you." She looked at me sadly and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, and also every other Vocaloid on this trip." I shrugged and patted her shoulder.

"Still, I was always with you. Remember when we went snorkeling? Or when we beat Miku and Mikuo in hula dancing?" she giggled and smiled her wonderful smile. I couldn't help but laugh and playfully punch her. After the first night, we've had no time alone. It was always some party, night dancing, or snorkeling for starfish. Don't get me wrong, we had tons of fun with the others, but time alone would have been nice to relax a bit. Though I had to admit, it sure was funny when Gakupo got in a fight with a pink octopus. "We were together the whole trip, one night can't be that bad right?" she turned away.

"I understand it's just… I thought we could spend this night together…alone. I don't want you to feel like I'm possessive though, so-"with that, I stood up and ran my fingers through freshly washed hair.

"What?! No way! Rin, don't you know I love being with you every chance I get? If I didn't promise Kaito, I'd be here with you doing whatever it was you wanted! I swear, I could never grow sick of you…" he cupped her cheek and she covered it with her hand.

"Then could you stay just for five more minutes?" she looked at me with cerulean eyes. How could I say no? I nodded and sat back down beside her. Her face lit up and she hugged me.

"Alright, so what exactly did you want to do for five minutes?" I jokingly said. She then stopped hugging me and proceeded to sit on my lap, facing me directly. I felt my body heat up instantly. "Rin…? W-what are you planning on doing exactly?" she smiled coyly and began rubbing her hands on my chest innocently.

"Oh, nothing much really…" she began slowly unbuttoning my black shirt. Oh well, I could always put it back on later...

"So um, how was the spa with Luka?" I asked. She shrugged and continued to unbutton until my shirt slid off my shoulders slightly.

"Fun I guess, I did a lot of thinking…" she lifted her eyes to mine and leaned in. She kissed me softly before sliding her tongue past my lips smoothly. I didn't argue, and slid mine past hers, starting a hot make out session. She explored my mouth and rubbed her small hands all over my torso. I guess you could say I had muscle, but Gakupo still says I'm rather skinny. Still strong enough to do plenty though.

"Mmm, Rin…" I pulled away quickly to lift her onto my lap more. She slid herself on top of me until I was on my back. I smiled and kissed her again, savoring the sensation of her lips on mine. She took the dangling shirt off of me and griped onto my back slightly, pulling away and going towards my neck.

I glanced at the clock besides the bed. Okay, still have two minutes…eh, Kaito could wait an extra five minutes.

She kissed in little trails up and down my jaw before planting her mouth on a spot right below. I gasped out loud as she sucked on it, drawing circles with her tongue ever so slightly. I nuzzled the crook between her shoulder and neck, slowly moving my hands to her shirt and lifting it up slightly. I slid my hands under the silky cloth and rubbed her smooth and slender stomach, letting them travel to her bra strap. I gently undid it and brought my hands to her chest. She moaned softly and changed sides, this time right below my ear.

"Haaa…" I managed, but didn't want to let myself seem to girly. I slid my hands under her loose bra and gently rubbed her nipples with my thumb. She squeaked lightly with every motion. Every breath she took, I could feel, her body so close to mine made me forget everything at that moment and-

"Alright, five minutes are up." she slightly pushed me away and got up to her knees, reaching back to re hook her bra. I shook my head and propped myself up on my elbows.

"What? What do you mean…I thought…really, that soon?" I asked confused. She nodded her head and giggled slightly.

"You promised Kaito, remember?" she dragged the last word out, honey dripping from every syllable. I growled low remembering the promise I had made him. I thought to myself a bit before deciding.

"Screw Kaito, I'm all yours tonight." I said pouncing on her small frame. She seemed surprised at first, but quickly smirked.

"Then lean back down, I want you to enjoy every second of it." I happily returned to my back as she slid on me again, this time though stopping right at my pants. She eyed the bulge curiously before rubbing it with her hand, making me breathe in quickly. She seemed to like the reaction and did it again, only this time harder. I propped myself up to watch as she slowly undid my shorts, sliding them down painfully slow.

"Aww, don't tease me like that." She smiled and instantly slid my underwear down, revealing my erection bright as day. She seemed a bit unsure though. I reached my hand down and touched hers. "You don't have to if you don't want to…" she looked at me cutely before smirking and leaning her head down.

"Gotcha." She kissed the head and stuck her tongue out, licking it from the top to bottom slowly. I gripped onto the sheets, and breathed out hardly. Jolts of pleasure were zipping through my body, and quickly happening again and again as she kept licking. Every stroke was just another wave of pleasure, just another labored breath, another coy smile played on her face.

"R-Rin, it feels so…haaa." Is all I managed to say. She took my member into her mouth and licked the tip slowly before picking up speed and swirling her tongue around it quickly. I griped the sheets tighter and slightly arched my back. She took in more of it, and bobbed her head slightly. Soon though, she was going faster and faster, stopping every once in a while to swirl the tip. Every jolt made me shiver. Every few seconds, I'd arch up in euphoria. I was on my verge. Sure I had jacked off before, but this... this was way better.

I felt a hot sensation build up in my lower region as she swirled faster and faster. She looked up for a split second. I could see her cerulean eyes perfectly. And that's when I hit my limit.

"Haaa, Rin…ahahhhhhh." I felt myself coming into her mouth before slamming my head into the sheets, panting loudly as I did so. When I got onto my elbows again, I could see Rin spitting out cum with tears in her eyes. I quickly ignored the fact I was completely naked and grabbed her shoulders.

"What's wrong, why are you crying?" I whispered wiping a tear away. She looked up and grinned proudly.

"I just gaged a little; it always makes me tear up silly." She wiped her other tear away and hugged me around the neck. A hugged her back and nuzzled into her neck. "Was it worth ditching Kaito then?" she laughed. I pulled away to answer but noticed she was covered in…well um…

She looked down and turned bright red.

"Man, now I feel like a slut." She pouted and I laughed.

"Not even remotely. Hey, at least you're not naked!" she laughed and pushed me, eyeing my crotch every now and then. I eyed her and griped her hand. "Why do you keep looking, hmmm?" she turned even redder and covered her eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just so damn sexy!" she got out of bed and her bra fell to the ground. I started to put my pants back on before she reached over and stopped me. "Hey, want to take a shower and let room service take care of the mess?" she pulled me up and started walking to the bathroom.

"But I just took one! And what if they see…"

"That's the point! Come on, think of how freaked out they'd be." I pondered this. Freaking out cleaning ladies is a fun task. And plus, when your naked with you best friend/twin/lover and you've just had the best feeling of your life, other things seem not to matter much. I nodded and picked her up.

"Hey, you're all naked!"

"Yeah, and you're all adorable. Together we make a perfect shower team!" she laughed and griped onto my neck.

"You know you're really weird right?" I stopped and looked at her.

"But that's why you love me right?" she tilted her head against me.

"One of the many reasons Len, just one of many reasons." I spun her around and she grasped onto my shoulder. She giggled and drew small circles with her middle finger. "Thanks for not making it awkward and all; I was worried we'd have nothing to say afterwords."

"You kidding, I don't think we've ever had an awkward moment. In fact we- hey, what do you think you are doing?! Do I have to kiss you now, you taste just like me!"

* * *

**(Third person)**

They spent the rest of the night down by the water front, splashing each other and collecting seashells in Len's pockets. They built a castle in the soft moonlight and deemed Rin the queen. Not wanting to ever reenact Servant of Evil, Len was deemed prince charming from the Kingdom of Awesomeness, on a lookout for the fair princess of Sandolot.

He got on his knees and reached his hand up to Rin, who was crouching in the small castle trying not to laugh.

"I, Sir Epicness, would like to ask the princess for her hand in marriage." He placed a pearly pink snail shell in her hand and Rin looked at it admiringly.

"Why I do declare, this ring is a right beauty."

"I didn't know the princess was southern. None the less, let me kiss thy hand and let us ride off into the sunset!" Rin reached out her hand and he kissed is gently, making Rin slightly pink. He then lifted her up and together they ran hand and hand down the beach. They were both dressed in white linin, hair down and blowing in the gentle sea breeze. Rin stopped and noticed the rest of the Vocaloids on a platform above the beach. Loud music was blaring and they were all dancing wildly. Rin looked at Len and shrugged her shoulders.

"Want to go?" Len looked up for a bit before shaking his head in reply.

"Nah, I think we deserve a break from paradise." She smiled and started running away from Len.

"Bet I can beat you to that rock!" without hesitation, he chased after her, quickly tackling her to the ground before getting back up and running to the distant rock. "That's cheating!" he looked back and grinned.

"So is acting innocent!" to anyone else, that would have made no sense, but to Rin it made all the sense in the world, or perhaps just the past few hours. She chased him before he stopped abruptly. She crashed into him.

"Why'd you sto-" she was silenced by his lips meeting hers in a tender kiss. He gripped her lower back and pressed her against him, running his fingers though her silky hair. When they parted she blinked a few times before jumping on him, kissing him passionately as she koalad a stumbling Len. He got balanced, and held her up, hugging her close to him before sliding to the ground, her resting on top. They parted again, him smiling warmly, her with a similar face.

"Want to sleep here then? I find it pretty comfy myself." he adjusted himself into the sand, and put his hands behind his head. She rolled her eyes before rolling off and lying beside him, staring up at the early morning sky.

"Think it's about two in the morning then?" she asked snuggling up to his warm body. He reached his arms down around her and pulled her in tightly.

"Whatever, I'm sure Miku will find us eventually."

**A/N: Koalad-to hold onto someone like a koala would.**

**link right here :**

**. ? =1&searchdef=2152358&002=002%3D2152358%26021%3D816594&006=14515609871&007=Search&008=&009=e&012=Grand+Wailea**


End file.
